


Too Long To Stop Now

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meddling Friends, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Untold Tragic Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: Title from the Classic Otis Redding song "I've Been Loving You Too Long". It just feels a lot like a Cullen/Quizzy song to me because he's pleading so earnestly.





	Too Long To Stop Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Classic Otis Redding song "I've Been Loving You Too Long". It just feels a lot like a Cullen/Quizzy song to me because he's pleading so earnestly.

“We move on Adamant in a few days time,” Cullen said as he moved pieces on the map at the war table. 

Josephine and Leliana left as they chattered away about the trip they’d have to make to the winter palace in the coming months.

Adelaide looked up from the map and saw Cullen pinching the bridge of his nose. “Headache?” She asked.

“Yes. I can’t seem to get rid of it.”

“Let me,” Adelaide said, reaching her hands out to him.

Cullen stepped closer and bowed his head. 

Adelaide massaged her fingers over his temples and scalp, pouring healing magic into her hands. 

Once the tension seeped out of his body and his brow smoothed once more Adelaide began to pull away. Cullen raised a hand as if to call her back to him. They stood facing each other, close enough to share breath. Cullen leaned in slowly, enough so that she could pull away. He rested his forehead against hers then nuzzled their noses together. 

“I’m very fond of you, Adelaide,” he whispered so soft she had to strain to hear him. 

“I believe I’m growing fond of you too, Commander,” she said just as softly.

“Could you ever come to care for, to love me? I’ve left my templar days along with the vows behind me, but I would understand if-” 

“Cullen,” Adelaide said a little exasperated.

“I’m sorry for my forwardness,” he said as he smiled. Cullen took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. “You don’t have to tell me now. Take as long as you need. But before whatever may happen at Adamant, I wanted to make my intentions clear, my lady. I don’t want to have any regrets.” Cullen nodded curtly and walked away leaving Adelaide speechless. 

* * *

“Oh, nice scarf. Matches your eyes.”

Addie nodded. 

“Where’d you get it? Some lovesick person set on wooing you?”

“Dorian,” Adelaide hissed. 

“Hm? What’s wrong, you look serious. Did we lose someone?”

“Cullen. He confessed to me.”

“Kaffas! Don’t scare me like that, Addie. It’s about time he did, too. Now did he give you that before or after he stuck his tongue in your mouth?”

“It wasn’t like that! He was really sweet. Kinder than I’ve ever known. Better than I deserve if I’m being honest.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Wait, you said you knew?”

“Adelaide. Dear, guileless child that you are. The entire Inquisition knows that he’s mad for you. How could you not?”

“Even Blackwall?” Adelaide gaped.

“All of us in the Inner Circle have been debating on whether or not to take bets. But Cassandra’s insisted that it’s in poor taste.”

“You’re joking.”

“Why do you think everyone’s been dropping hints about you two?”

“I thought they were just trying to be funny. Like when children tease each other about kissing in trees.”

“You’re adorable, my dear; but oblivious. I suppose that’s why we’re all fond of you. Now for fucksakes, go talk to the man. He’s been frowning at me since you walked over here.”

“But what do I say?”

“Do you really not know?”

Adelaide shrugged.

“There wasn’t a lot of room for casual romantic dalliances during my time at the Circle, Dorian.”

“Oh Maker, Addie. You poor thing.” Dorian pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

“Still older than you,” Adelaide joked.

“Shut it, you,” Dorian said as he smiled warmly.

“Is there any one around that you’re interested in?” Addie asked shyly.

“Perhaps,” Dorian said mysteriously. Unintentional though it was, his eyes were drawn to Iron Bull. He was a dozen or so paces behind Adelaide, dunking his head in a bucket of water after sparring with several recruits at once.

“Keep your secrets, then.”

“I shall.”

* * *

Soon they left for Adamant. Cullen rode at the front with Cassandra both of them insisted that Adelaide ride in the middle to shield her from a brute assault. 

“I wonder if this stupid anchor would work if it wasn’t attached to me,” Adelaide huffed.

“What, if you were to just chop off your arm and give it to someone else?” Dorian chuckled, twirling his mustache.

“Yes. Exactly,” she replied.

“Your humor is very grim these days, Adelaide. Let no one say that love changes a person for the better,” Dorian said.

“It’s not love,” she whispered to herself. “Not yet.”

“Does he know that?” Dorian asked.

“I’m not sure. He still hasn’t kissed me. We’ve only taken walks and held hands and even then he asked permission.”

“Well isn’t that sickeningly sweet,” Dorian sighed and frowned. “Have you tried making bedroom eyes at him?” 

“I don’t even know what that is,” she groused.

Dorian demonstrated, faced her, tilting his head down and looking through his lashes with a smile that would seem smug on anyone else.

“I can’t do that. No way. My face muscles don’t work like that.”

“Nonsense. You can try on me,” Dorian said enthusiastically.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Not likely, no.”

* * *

“Try again, and try not looking constipated this time,” Dorian sighed. “The key is to think of them naked, think of what you want to do with them naked. Are you even thinking of Cullen?”

“Was I supposed to?”

“No wonder we haven’t gotten anywhere!” Dorian cried and threw up his hands.

Adelaide tried again. Her thoughts drifted to Cullen. Cullen in the sparring ring, shirtless, knocking men into the dirt. Her face went pink and she looked up at Dorian, worried that he could hear her thoughts for how vivid they were in her mind.

“See? I knew you could do it. Oh, just in time. Cullen saw you! Yes, progress. This is fantastic. I’ll be going now.” Dorian waved goodbye.

“Inquisitor? Have you eaten yet?” Cullen asked.

Adelaide looked to where she’d left her full plate, then around to see if see if she was mistaken. Dorian waved from across the camp, cheeks stuffed with a bread roll from her plate.

“No, I think someone ran off with my plate by mistake,” she said.

“I was hoping we could dine together,” Cullen said.

“I think I’d like that,” Addie smiled.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting,” Cullen started cautiously. “I know you’re close with Dorian. If you prefer his company to mine, I will not pursue your affections any further.” Cullen passes Addie a plate but didn’t look at her, afraid he’d lose his nerve.

“Why would you think I’m interested in Dorian romantically?”

“Forgive my glibness Inquisitor, but the way you’ve been looking at him throughout the day, I thought that-”

“No, it’s not like that. At all. If I may be honest?”

“Of course,” Cullen faced her fully and set his plate in his lap.

“He was trying to teach me to be more enticing,” she admitted.

“I’m not sure your admirers would be able to handle that, Inquisitor,” Cullen replied sheepishly.

“My admirers, or just you?”

“Both, most likely,” Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck.

“If I was, would you kiss me?”

“If that is what my lady wishes for, perhaps I could indulge her.”

“Perhaps?”

“We should eat before the food gets cold,” he said, trying to deter her.

“Do you not want to? I know there are some who only long for companionship, not physicality. Is that what you’re seeking, Commander?” 

“I do! Want to, I mean. But you deserve to be courted, treasured. I can do no less.”

“Is that what we’re doing? Courting?”

“If my lady permits, yes,” Cullen blushed and hurried to put food in his mouth to avoid saying something cheeky. 

Adelaide smiled gently and began to eat as well.

* * *

“What in the void is she doing, Cassandra?” Cullen shouted as he watched Adelaide fade step into the thick of the battle.

“Just watch,” she chuckled even as she knocked a demon over the head with her shield.

Adelaide swung her spirit sword and Blade of Tidarion in tandem, cutting down all the demons who surrounded her in several quick strokes. Once the courtyard was clear, Cullen called everyone over to strategize. He gave orders but his eyes kept drifting towards Adelaide. Once dismissed the soldiers dispersed. Adelaide lingered. 

“Please be safe, Adelaide,” Cullen whispered.

She nodded. 

“You too, Commander,” Addie smiled.

* * *

Cullen watched helplessly as the battlement the Inquisitor and her companions were on began to collapse. 

“No!” Cullen shouted.

He ran towards the pile of rubble, but Adelaide was nowhere to be found. Cullen clenched his fists and headed towards the courtyard where the remaining Wardens had gathered. His soldiers watched them cautiously, waiting for orders.

“Commander, your orders?” Rylen asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Cullen murmured.

Only a few moments later a rift opened. Cullen watched as Dorian, Cassandra and Cole tumbled out followed shortly by Hawke.

“The Inquisitor! Where is she?” Cullen shouted.

“She was behind us, I don’t know what happened,” Cassandra replied.

The air hung heavy with a nervous type of energy. Adelaide wasn’t gone. She couldn’t be. Cullen refused to believe that.

After what seemed like an age, Adelaide stepped out of the rift. She seemed pale. Unwell. Dark circles lined her eyes.

“Inquisitor? Your orders?” Cullen asked.

“Those who remain are welcome to join the fight against Corypheus. They can consider it a step towards atonement for the wrongdoings of their fellow Wardens,” Adelaide shouted, her voice carrying throughout the fortress. “Commander, walk with me,” she said quietly. Cullen saw that her companions seemed very worried for the Inquisitor, though he nodded and followed Adelaide silently. They would do well to not show weakness now. 

Adelaide found an empty room and stepped inside. Cullen closed the door behind them. She sunk to the ground trembling. “A healer, Cullen,” she pleaded. 

“Commander!” Cassandra said from outside the door. 

Cullen hesitated before he opened the door. Cassandra pushed past him, a senior healer in tow. Everyone hurried to get the Inquisitor comfortable. Cullen removed his fur mantle and laid it beneath her head. Adelaide reached for him and held his hand tightly. 

“Please, stay,” she panted.

Cullen nodded.

“I need to get her armor off. You said it was her left side, correct?” The healer asked Cassandra.

“Yes,” Cassandra replied and began stripping Adelaide’s armor off. Starting with the lightweight plates designed carefully by Dagna, then the leathers the Inquisitor had crafted herself. Cullen averted his eyes before they removed the thin tunic until only her breast band remained. Adelaide squeezed his hand as they peeled the cloth stuck to her side, sticky with blood. The healer worked quietly, rinsing the wounds with alcohol, then healing it with magic. Cullen turned to ask Adelaide how she was feeling but saw that she had faded into unconsciousness. He gasped when he saw the extent of the damage. Aside from a myriad of old scars covering most of her torso and arms, her left side bore deep claw marks that had once been closed with burns. They’d come open from movement but much of the bleeding had been stopped.

“Cassandra, what in Andraste’s name happened?” Cullen hissed.

“A fear demon,” Cassandra replied simply.

“Cassandra, what happened?” Cullen asked sharply.

“She stepped in front of an attack meant for me. I’ve told her time and again that I’m sturdier than I look, but she chose to ignore that,” Cassandra said angrily.

“And the scars? I’ve seen scars like that before. In Kirkwall,” Cullen said as he frowned. “So many of them. That Circle she was in… she’s never said much about it,” he murmured.

“She’s guarded and very stubborn. Much like yourself,” Cassandra smirked at Cullen.

“I’ve done as much as I can. She needs to rest. You can move her to a tent if you need to but be careful with her,” the healer said as she spread a poultice over the freshly healed skin then went about wrapping it with fresh bandages.

Cassandra and Cullen gave their thanks and bid the healer farewell.

“I don’t know what we’d do if we lost her. So much hinges on her survival. She barely has time to breathe. Please treat her as she deserves,” Cassandra whispered.

“I’ll do my best,” Cullen replied.

“I suppose that will have to do,” Cassandra sighed.

“What were the fresh burns from?”

“She told Dorian to cauterize the wounds to staunch the bleeding and fend off infection, but refused to show him the damage,” Cassandra said.

“He did an amazing job,” Cullen said quietly in awe.

“He’s good at what he does,” Cassandra agreed. “I’ll get bedrolls for you both, you should rest too.”

Cullen nodded.

Well into the night Cullen stayed awake, watching for signs of discomfort from Adelaide. He brushed her hair away from her face. It’d gotten long enough to cover the rest of her head. He smiled to himself. 

Adelaide suddenly sat up, the dagger from her boot in her hand. She panted, pressing the blade against Cullen’s neck. Her eyes were unfocused and teeth bared. 

“Cullen?” She asked, pulling the dagger away from him. “I’m so sorry. Are we still at Adamant?” Adelaide hung her head and slipped her dagger back into her boot.

“Yes. A nightmare?”

She nodded, looking down and seeing her state of undress. “Shit,” she swore quietly, looking to cover herself with a nearby blanket.

“Apologies. I didn’t wish to disturb your bandages,” Cullen said and averted his gaze.

“Nothing to be done about it now,” she shrugged. “Guess you saw all this mess.” Adelaide gestured to her body.

“Mess?”

“The scars. I’m sorry. It seems as if I was deceiving you. I-I was worried you’d lose interest. Women should be soft my mother has said,” she laughed humorlessly.

“Nothing could make me lose interest, Adelaide. You’ve been through a lot today. Please take this time to rest,” Cullen said as he took her hand and squeezed it. “You have my affections as long as you want them, that will not change. I’m plenty scarred myself and it hasn’t seemed to change your opinion of me.”

“On the contrary. They make you look very dashing,” Adelaide admitted shyly.

Cullen blushed and coughed, trying to regain his composure. “Seeing yours reminds me of your strength.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, positively stunned.

* * *

The Winter Palace was a nest of vipers at the best of times, with talk of an uprising it was much worse. Adelaide was able to charm the nobles through good natured pressure or strict advisement from Leliana and Josephine. Cullen himself was at a loss. Though he’d been dogged by admirers all evening he still felt out of place. Surely he was more of a curiosity or would be seen as a conquest to the social climbers. Not for the first time he thought back fondly to quiet walks with Adelaide on the battlements of Skyhold and their chess games in the gardens. He very much wanted to kiss her, but worried his timing was always ill chosen. She’d confessed that she’d never had a relationship and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He worried about it far too much by Cassandra’s opinion. Cullen lost himself in his thoughts until he felt someone jab him in the ribs with an elbow. 

“She’s sneaking off. You promised her a dance, go,” Cassandra smirked. 

“Thank you,” he said earnestly.

Cullen found her on a lone bench in the courtyard away from the crowd. “Inquisitor, how are you feeling?”

“Relieved more than anything. I’ll be glad if I never have to do that again.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he chuckled.

“Now, how did you escape your vast throng of admirers, Commander?”

“I doubt they were as vast as it seemed.” 

“Can’t you let me be a little jealous?” Adelaide teased.

“Maker’s breath, I hadn’t thought-”

She smirked.

“May I hold your hand?”

“You needn’t ask, Cullen,” she chuckled.

“Yours is the only attention I want,” he murmured.

“Truly?” she leaned into him.

“It’s all I want.” He lost himself in her eyes.

She leaned in closer and closed her eyes, lips slightly pursed and parted.

He turned his gaze away and cleared his throat. “Can you hear the music from here?”

“Oh, um, yes. I can.”

“I believe I promised you a dance?”

“Hm, as I recall you turned me down.” 

“And as I recall, I amended such a grievous error as soon as I could.”

“So you did.” She smiled at him fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss her, you damn idiot!


End file.
